Nausicaa
Nausicaä is a warrior princess and the main protagonist of the film and manga, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. Appearance She is a young woman, petite build but extremely agile and fairly strong. Nausicaä has red hair with red earrings she wears dress-like military shirt. and beige trousers and long boots. At the end of the film she wears a pink dress that is dyed blue from the blood of the ohmu. Biography She is princess of the Valley of the Wind and is loved by all its residents due to her kindness and loving care for all living things. Nausicaä is seemingly not scared of anything and always remains calm in any situation. Her determination and bravery save the valley and she is a role model to anyone. Nausicaä can read the wind extremely well like her father King Jihl, who is now bed-ridden due to slowly succumbing to the poison from the Toxic Jungle. She flies on a glider called a Mehve or Mowen. Nausicaa has been a lover of animals all her life and once saved a baby Ohmu as a child. It was found by her father who took it away presumably to have it killed which upset Nausicaä tremendously. However, we learn later in the film the baby was released rather than killed. Nausicaä now has a pet fox squirrel who was rescued from the insects of the Sea of the Decay by Lord Yupa. His name is Teto and he comes everywhere with Nausicaä. Sometimes, Teto hides in her dress during action sequences or rides on her shoulder while she flies. Nausicaä befriends the Pejite prince, Asbel, and saves both his life and helps his twin sister, Lastelle, although she dies despite Nausicaä's attempts to save her. Nausicaä finally gives her own life in order to save the people of the Valley of the Wind from an Ohmu stampede. However, her bravery, courage, and compassion stop the Ohmu and she is resurrected by the insects. Upon her resurrection, Nausicaä thank the insects and walk through their glowing golden tentacles as though they were fields in her dress that is drenched blue by their baby's blood, unknowingly fulfilling the one thousand year old prophecy of the blue-cladded savior who will reconnect mankind with the Earth. Relationships *Nausicaa Mother (deceased) *King Jihl (deceased) *Asbel (friend) *Teto (pet) *Yupa (uncle) Gallery 16b9dc_5ac95474793b408da9b74e18014a1cfc.jpg Trivia *Nausicaä's character was inspired by Disney Princesses. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Monarchs Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Damsel in distress Category:Childhood friends Category:Princess Warriors Category:Female Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Suicidal Category:Monster Slayers Category:The Messiah Category:Big Good Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Animal Kindness Category:Orphans Category:Loyal Category:Political Category:Sympathetic Category:Control Freaks Category:Pure Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Liars Category:Loner Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Reactionary Category:Successful Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Aristocrats Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Envious Category:Evil exterminators Category:Independent Category:Defectors Category:Destructive Category:Strong-Willed Category:Master Orator Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Nemesis Category:Determinators Category:Nurturer Category:Wrathful Category:Deal Makers Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Famous Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Genius